


Sleep is for the weak

by Multifandom_damnation



Category: 6 Underground (2019)
Genre: Developing Friendships, Dialogue Heavy, Exhaustion, Families of Choice, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Character Death, New Family, Protective Team, Sleep Deprivation, Team Bonding, Team as Family, alternatively titled: why doesn't Five get a gun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23354020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandom_damnation/pseuds/Multifandom_damnation
Summary: After Turgistan, the team are starting to understand themselves as more of a family than a team, even if One refuses to agree with them. Even so, if One decides to hurt a member of their family, one way or another, there's no way in hell that they're going to let him get away with bad behaviour.Even if it was Four's fault that he set of the alarm and he entirely deserved the lecture he got afterwards, but he needs a nice long nap, and not even One's going to ruin that. And the next person who calls Five a nurse gets a scalpel through the eyeball.
Relationships: Five | Amelia & Everyone (6 Underground)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 111





	Sleep is for the weak

**Author's Note:**

> God, this one only took me a couple of days to do but frankly, I'm sick of looking at it, and I'm sick of editing it, so enjoy this shit show. Also??? Why doesn't Bay give Five a gun???? In the movie at all????? WHY DON'T THEY GIVE HER A FUCKING GUN?? NOT IN HONG KONG OR ON THE YACTH??? HOW STUPID CAN THESE PEOPLE BE??

It had been a very long few days, for everyone involved. 

Though it had only been a series of re-con missions, they had been tiresome and strenuous and dangerous for everyone involved. Not a single member of the Ghosts was spared, which, with their different skill sets, was an unusual occurrence. They were hardly ever at the same place at the same time.

It would have been fine if Billy hadn’t taken something from the main bedroom and tripped the alarm, an item he still wouldn’t tell them about, and they all had to escape before they were caught, captured and interrogated. Or worse.

“You know,” Javier complained from where he was lying face down on the couch in the trailer they had converted into a little hang-out zone despite One’s protests. “There’s no need for your sticky fingers to grab every sparkly thing you see.”

Camille laughed and sunk deeper into the beanbag she was lying on. It needed more foam inside, but it was good enough for what it was. There was blood on her blouse from where she hadn’t bothered to get changed, and her eyes were half-lidded. “Oh, stop your complaining. It was fun.”

“One didn’t seem to think so,” Blaine pointed out, sitting on Javier's legs on the couch, throwing popcorn into the air and catching it in his mouth. He seemed to be the one least annoyed with Billy’s escapades. “He’s in his cabin moping right now. Can’t say I blame him if I was in his position, though. Did you really need to take it, Billy?”

From where he was leaning on the bench behind them, shoulders hunched, head resting on his arms folded on the linoleum, Billy moaned. He’d just gotten his ear chewed out by One for the last two hours, and he really didn’t need any more judgement. “I mean, probably not, but I wasn’t going to just leave it there for those assholes. It looked expensive, and One said that those people need a couple of bullets to the cranium, so why should they have it while others are suffering on the streets? I didn’t need it or want it, really. But I’ve got it now. So when we get back into some sort of town, I’ll sell it and give the money to a shelter or a food bank or something.”

“How mature of you,” Blaine said around a mouthful of popcorn. “But I still don’t even know what the hell it is you took. I mean, One’s been carrying on about it all day, but I still don’t really understand what you did wrong.”

“He stole something,” Javier’s voice was muffled. “Idiot.”

“I know _that_ ,” Blaine threw some popcorn at the back of his head. “But _what_ did he steal?”

Billy still didn’t lift his head. “The world will never know,” he said. Though there was a new sparkly bracelet in around his wrist that was thicker and shinier than it needed to be and a heavy lump of something golden in his back pocket, nobody pointed it out. They liked pretending that there was some sort of mystery. And they liked annoying One even more.

They were all tired. Tired and sore, but this mission had been harder than usual, even if it was just a simple re-con. One liked to blame Billy and his sticky fingers, but really, he forgot to check all the security cameras and motion sensors, so if anything, it was his fault. But nobody was going to tell him that. He was in a bad enough mood as it was, and nobody was willing to make it any worse. 

The room settled into silence and Amelia took that time to stretch over the back of the recliner she was in and scratch at the shaved parts of Billy’s hair with her nails. She smiled when he hummed and looked up slowly to meet her eyes. “You alright?” she asked with a laugh as he slowly blinked his eyes as if he had just woken up from a nap.

“Yeah,” he said. “I wouldn’t mind going into hibernation for a few years, though. That was a lot of fucking running and getting shot at. Does anybody else think that we should ask One for a week off or something?”

With her eyes closed and her hands folded over her lap, Camille snorted. “Please. He’d start complaining about cheap fucking labour or something. You never know what billionaires find to complain about. I’d advise against that.”

“I’ll do it,” Javier muttered. “What if we just don’t show up for today's meeting and we just have a silent protest instead?”

“Wait, he’s still going through with that meeting?” Blaine asked. Everyone groaned in conformation. “Wow, that guy really is insane. I think he might have hit his head during the chase today. Did you see him fall off the balcony on the sixth floor? It was the funniest shit I had seen since being here.”

Amelia laughed, as she took her eyes off of Billy, who was propping his head on his hand so she could reach the back of his neck better. “Really? Did he get up, dust himself off and act like it never happened?”

“Oh yeah,” Blaine said, and his words were drowned in laughter. Weak laughter, because they were all bone-tired, but they still managed a laugh. “I think he hurt himself too. You should have seen the way he limped off. I felt a little bad for laughing, honestly.”

Languidly, Camille turned to face Billy, who still had his head down as he let Amalia massage the nape of his neck with her nails. His eyes were closed. “Billy, why don’t you go lay down? There’s plenty of space. You look like you’re about to fall asleep on your feet.”

“Like a flamingo,” Blaine added.

“Sleep is for the weak,” Billy muttered, but nonetheless pushed away from the bench and stumbled over to the spare couch on the other end of the room and collapsed on it, grey dust puffing up from it and into the air. Camille picked up a pillow from the ground and tossed it at Billy, who cracked an eye open to catch it with one hand, and tucked it under his face.

Javier scoffed, but it was swallowed by the cushions. “‘Sleep is for the weak,’” he mocked. “I’ve taken two naps in the time you idiots have been talking. If I’m tired, I’m tired. I don’t need some blonde thief to give me permission.”

Rolling his eyes, Blaine stretched out over the back of the couch and rested his bowl of popcorn on Javier’s back. “Don’t move, or you’ll be cleaning up the mess.” he joked as he threw single kernels of popcorn at Amelia. 

“Oh, so now I’m a table to you people as well, am I?” Javier replied, but his voice was still muffled.

Camille turned to grin at Amelia. “I like it when I can’t hear a word he says. It’s an improvement.” Without lifting his head, Javier flashed her the finger. Camille laughed.

It was nice, Amelia decided. Having a family. Not just any family, but a real family, one you lived and died beside. One would never let them say it, any of them, but by now they were closer than just a team. Maybe she still missed the hospital and her parents, and the rest of the family she won’t ever get to see again, but she was happy with this new family. It filled the hole in her chest a little bit, like water filling back into a river after breaking though the dam holding it back.

Maybe she missed Six more than she would admit. He was a special kind of person, loud and boisterous and more excitable than he had any right to be, and prepared to run head-first into danger without a second thought. He was the best driver that she had ever seen and for a while, he had been her best friend. His death had been hard. But at least he died doing what he loved- making a mess and ruining someone’s day.

But now they had become a real working unit. Even without Six, even with One always on the outside, they were inseparable. When Blaine joined, he added something the team had been missing and desperately needed- a sense of morality. Until he came along, they were all willing to follow One’s orders, no matter how questionable they were or how much they disagreed. But back in Hong Kong, when Blaine refused to leave Billy behind, that was a new step for the team. One finally got a taste of disobedience, and the team got the feeling for standing up for themselves.

It was nice. Real nice. Amelia hoped that it would never change. In some ways, she was lucky- luckier than most, at least.

“Hey,” she broke the silence that had settled over the group. Blaine and Camille turned to look at her. Javier hummed. Billy cracked an eye open with a raised eyebrow. “When do you guys think that One’s going to give me a gun?”

Blaine frowned, and his eyebrows pulled together. “What? Are you- you don’t have a _gun_?”

Amelia shrugged. “He never gave me one. Said something about not needing it if I was just going to be waiting to patch people up.”

“But-” Blaine looked like he was short-circuiting. “In our line of work? You don’t have a fucking _gun_?”

“He’s very cost-effective with resources,” Javier mumbled, and even the pillows couldn’t cover up his sarcasm.

“Not even in Hong Kong?” Blaine continued.

“Nope,” Amelia shook her head. “I guess only you, One, Camille and Javier are good enough to have guns. Higher ranking members, or something. I’m just the distraction, and the one who saves your asses when you get hurt.”

Closing her eyes, Camille rested her head on the beanbag. It was a stained red, like the blood on her white shirt. “No wonder the mission in Hong Kong went to shit. We were doomed from the start.”

Confused, Blaine turned to Billy, who was mostly asleep but still had one eye open on the conversation. There was a faint smile on his face as he listened. Blaine’s confusion was the funniest thing in the world to him. “What about you? You use a gun, right? You have to.”

“I mean,” Billy gave a one-shouldered shrug. “Not really. I guess I use whatever’s around, but I don’t have like, my own gun. I used a rocket-launcher-thing in Florence, and I got a gun in Hong Kong, but I don’t usually get my own weapons. Just whatever I manage to pick up and hide from One. But to be fair, there are not much shooting guns with any sort of accuracy when you’re jumping over rooftops and things.”

“But, you’re like, always in the middle of things!” Blaine protested as he sat up straighter and Javier made a sound of protest as he put more weight on his legs. “There’s no way that he can’t give you a gun? Either of you?”

“Luck of the draw I guess,” Amelia laughed. Billy huffed and closed his eyes.

The look on Blaine’s was so comical that it was almost painful to behold. He looked a cross between outraged and aghast. “What a shitty leader,” he said. “That’s one way to get his team killed.”

The door to the trailer opened with the grinding of rusted metal on metal and dirty light spilled into the dim room and lit it up with painfully blinding light as the occupants turned away, groaning and wincing. “Have you ever heard of knocking?” Camille complained.

“Knocking? This is my base, why the hell do I have to knock?” One grumbled as he walked inside. He looked around the room as if seeing it for the first time, and it was safe to say that he wasn’t impressed. He picked up a knitted blanket that was folded over the back of one of the empty chairs by the corner and held it between two fingers. “What the fuck is this? Has one of you taken up crochet?”

Javier looked up for the first time, wiggling out from under Blaine’s legs and lifting his chin so he could scowl at One and point a menacing finger at him. “Careful, asshole. My mother made that, and she spent a lot of time on it, too.”

One dropped it back where he found it with a displeased look. “What the hell are you doing in here? We’ve got work to do. You’re not hiding, are you?”

“Not hiding, but we were talking about some very relevant information,” Blaine said, crossing his arms and turning to face him full on, a frustrated look on his face. “Why doesn’t Five have a gun yet?”

Recoiling, One gestured at Amelia with one hand. “A gun? What the hell does she need a gun for? She’s the nurse, not a marksman.”

“ _Doctor_ ,” Amelia corrected sharply. “I didn’t spend 4 years studying to be called a nurse.”

“Fine, the _doctor_ ,” One conceded. “That still doesn’t explain why she needs a gun. I’m not wasting precious resources on someone who doesn’t need it.”

“Five having a gun would have been really useful in Hong Kong,” Javier pointed out.

“And today,” Camille agreed. “It would have been nice.”

One’s face went red. “Fine- holy shit, _fine_. Jesus. You can have a fucking gun. Why? Fucked if I know, but congratulations! You’ve been promoted! You get to use a fucking gun now, I guess. Do you know how to use a gun or is this just a pissing contest?”

Raising an eyebrow, Amelia lowered her head and looked at him through her eyelashes. “I know how to use a gun. You don’t have to worry about me.”

“Good,” One sighed. “Are we done here?”

Blaine jerked his head to Billy, who hadn’t moved the whole time One had been there. “What about Billy? When does he get a gun?”

“Four?” One exclaimed, and Blaine winced at his slip-up. He could never understand why One hated names so much. “Why the hell would I give _him_ a gun? I barely trust him with a map let alone a deadly weapon. You saw what happened today.”

Anger rose up within her and Amelia sighed with all the heat of a thousand suns. “Oh, come on, drop it now One. If you hadn’t have sent him up there alone, it wouldn’t have happened. You know how he gets sometimes. You should have been paying more attention instead of trusting us to do it ourselves. What kind of a leader fucks up and blames his team?”

“He stole something trapped and set off an alarm!” One hissed as he swung his arm at Billy and gestured at him wildly. “It's not my fault that he can’t keep his hands in his pockets… is he _asleep_? What’s he got to be tired about? He didn’t do anything!”

“Running away from people all the time is sure to be exhausting,” Blaine said. “Without any backup, and in the places you send him? I’m surprised he lasted this long.”

“Maybe, if he had a gun, he wouldn’t need us to help him out all the time,” Javier said. “Maybe he could take care of himself instead of having to outrun people and fight with just his fists.”

“If he had more than one gun in Hong Kong, and any gun at all on the yacht, then maybe we wouldn’t have had to go back for him, and he wouldn’t have needed us at all,” Camille agreed, and Amelia didn’t miss the look that she shared with Javier. Javier turned to her and flashed his teeth, and more than ever, he looked like a wild animal. In the nicest way possible. Feral and frightening.

"Is that blood?" One interjected as he looked at her more closely.

"It's not my blood."

One looked like he was seconds away from slamming his head against the nearest wall. “Holy fuck- fine. He gets a gun. Everyone gets a gun! I’ll see if I can find more supplies next time we stop into town. But _please_ , enough about guns. I don’t want to hear that word again for the next week and a half. Fuck- I came here to tell you that there’s a meeting in ten damn minutes. Be there or… something.”

He turned and walked away, muttering heatedly under his breath, and he waved his arms over his head as he disappeared into another trailer.

There was a pause as everyone thought about what just happened before they all burst into laughter. “Well, that went as well as was expected,” Camille said as she sat up straighter on the bean bag. 

Amelia looked at Billy, who had drool running down his chin and onto the pillow beneath his head. “Wow, Billy really _is_ asleep. It must have been a long day.”

“Well, you saw what happened,” Blaine said as he stood off of Javier’s legs, managing not to spill any popcorn. “Having to keep up with the van like that. When One said 'leave him behind', I didn’t expect that to translate to ‘don’t stop the car for him even if he’s right above you’."

“Let him sleep,” Camille said. “If One doesn’t like it, he can go fuck himself.”

“Mama’s blanket,” Javier said as he stretched out in downward dog on the couch. “It’s nice and warm. Soft too. Like being wrapped in a hug.”

Smiling, Amelia walked around all the objects littered on the ground while Javier and Blaine bickered about the popcorn and Camille told them both to shut up as they walked from the trailer to meet up with One. The blanket was bright pink and easy to find in all the mess, and she rested it over Billy as gently as she could. It was a heavy blanket, but he didn’t stir.

Chucking to herself, Amelia placed a soft kiss on his temple and followed the rest of the Ghosts out into the sandstorm.

**Author's Note:**

> #GIVEFIVEAGUN2020


End file.
